fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Shion Murasaki (UDM)
Summary Shion is a human necromancer who wanders across Kumoi in search of various death Gods she could ally herself with. Originally a human who once dwelt on Earth, Shion was taught the basics and fundamentals of magic, but primarily Necromancy and Dark Magic, and is capable of invoking death upon her opponents, summoning endless legions of undead, and inflicting curses onto her opponents. Shion possesses a great thirst for power, eventually linking her soul directly to death, rendering herself immortal in order to continuously further and master her Magic. Eventually, she was capable of trespassing into other realms throughout Kumoi, attaining a vast multitude of spells and abilities in her journeys. She also had numerous alliances with deities, gods, and entities affiliated with the concept of Death, being able to summon them within her battles. She is the seventh enemy Fukumi encounters, narrowly following the events of the Vantaris War. Power and Stats Tier: 1-A, 1-A with Death God Summoning, 1-A with Dominion Over Death Name: Shion, Shion Murasaki, The Grand Necromancer, The Sovereign of Death Gender: Female Age: A few thousand years old, transcends the concept of time. Classification: Human, Necromancer, Facet of Death Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics (with the use of various Magical Spells), Death Manipulation (via Necromancy), One Hit Kill (via Necromancy), Statistics Amplification (via the use of various Magical Spells), Magic, Soul Manipulation (via Necromancy), Summoning (capable of invoking immense hordes of Undead), Necromancy, Clairvoyance (to a limited extent with the use of several spells), Immortality (Type 8; Linked herself to the concept of Death), Regeneration (Low-Godly), Power Nullification (through the use of various spells), with Dominion Over Death she has: Reality Warping, Existence Erasure, Rage Power, Space-Time Manipulation, Transduality, Clairvoyance, Dark-Matter Manipulation/Anti-Matter Manipulation, Acausality, Non-Corporeal, Willpower Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Blood Manipulation, Instinctive Reaction, Energy Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Nonexistent Physiology, Quantum Manipulation, Danmaku, Aether Manipulation, Nether Manipulation, Telepathy, Abstract Existence, Immortality (Type 10), Regeneration (True-Godly), Matter Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Invulnerability, Elemental Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Plot Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Durability Negation, Battle Precognition, Portal Creation, Summoning (Able to summon other Norse Gods), Teleportation, Telekinesis, Body Control, Fear Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Chaos Manipulation, Thermal Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Disease Manipulation, Plasma Manipulation, Astral Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Transmutation, Resurrection, Gravity Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation/Light Manipulation, Sealing, BFR, Can travel freely into other Realms and the whole Multiverse Attack Potency: Outerverse level, Outerverse level with Death God Summoning (was imbued with an extremely minuscule portion of each allied Death God's strength, with each of them possessing power comparable to Vastura), Outerverse level with Dominion Over Death (Ultimately ascended to become a facet of death, transcended the strength of every major god combined by an incomprehensible amount, being far above the Pantheon Leaders in power) Speed: Irrelevant Lifting Strength: Irrelevant Striking Strength: Outerversal, Outerversal with Death God Summoning, Outerversal with Dominion Over Death Durability: Outerverse level Stamina: Infinite Intelligence: Genius (Was incredibly adept in the art of necromancy and magic, being capable of raising multiple hordes of the dead as a child with ease, was capable of convincing many death gods with dissimilar interests into allying with her), Nigh-Omniscient Range: Irrelevant Weaknesses: None notable Standard Equipment: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 1 Category:Characters Category:Female Characters